Alone in the rain
by Bittencupcake
Summary: Roy is lost somewhere. Marth tries to find him somehow. Shonen-ai. Attempt to some drama . .
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Ok this started emo, then I boredom at school and the I couldn't finish it. . . I can't focus on something emo when I'm not... even though I can't write drama T-T  
Ugh they are checking up the year books xx god I did grew up xD. I'm getting out of theme here, just enjoy this, I don't know for sure to continue it.

**Still this is over my DA account as well xD, and yeah they're not my property xD**

* * *

Roy opened his eyes and saw gray

Roy opened his eyes and saw gray. He turned and saw gray. Everywhere was gray. That monotonous and irrelevant color. He didn't recognize that place either. Soon he realized he was lost. Trapped inside a labyrinth. He walked to another hallway but it was a dead-end. Turning to the other side and there it was again.

Starting to panic he ran to the left. A wall blocking out the way. He ran to the right this time. A wall again. He ran, bumped, turned and ran again in the other direction for what it seemed hours.

Roy couldn't run anymore and fell, trying to catch some air because of exhaustion. Turning his back to the floor he wanted to look the sky but instead he saw no more than gray again. All over that cursed maze.

Then a cold breeze blew from somewhere, making him shiver, he cuddled up himself with his cape but it was torn. Dragging himself to the wall he covered with the cape for some warmth.

Alone, lost and freezing. Roy trembled and couldn't help but let go a faint sob. Clutching hard his shoulders he felt asleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Marth leaned against a hazelnut tree and sat, rain clouds covering the afternoon sky. The wound over his left arm was getting worse but he didn't care about it. Soon rain would not let him search properly and it would get worse at dusk.

He felt so guilty with himself for what happened. Angry tears felt down his face as he punched the tree with his other arm, wood chips sticking to his hand. How did he let that happen? He was supposed to protect him and he failed.

'No...' he thought, trying his best to get up with just one arm. He needed to find Roy. He must find Roy before night.

Grabbing his sword Falchion as a supportive cane he left the hazelnut tree and walked in to the direction he thought Roy was. He didn't know it exactly but an intuition, a slight expectation was telling him to go that way.

No sooner had he walked a few steps rain drops started to fall; Marth cursed under his breath but kept walking. Somewhere near where the prince was he knew Roy would be there.

Marth screamed for the red-haired swordsman. His throat getting soar and his voice being muted by the wind that blew along with the rain but he kept screaming, calling out for him.

He wouldn't give up. He couldn't leave Roy alone.

R&R please


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated it first on DA but now I can't open it on my house XD so sorry if it's not 100 the same because I changed some words over there.**

* * *

"Roy, wake up already, we are going to be late"

"Roy, wake up already, we are going to be late". There it was; that smooth voice calling him, but he didn't want to open his eyes. He was afraid to see grey walls again. To find himself trapped.

"Come on Roy" the voice kept saying but the red haired kept his eyes closed and mumbled "No, not yet" he said. "Again we are going to be the last ones to arrive" Roy tried to answer something but he couldn't hear his own voice, like everything was mute.

"Fine then, I'm going now, please don't arrive late" the voice started to fade away. Roy dazedly tried to tell it to not go but no sound came from his mouth. And then, he woke up.

Opening his eyes with fear he realized he was still in that nightmare. His hands holding his throat but not even his breathing were heard. Not only that problem, but now his hands were getting cold. Rubbing his hands together Roy saw his fingers turning gray, his arms too, the yellowish color of his armor disappearing as well and the metal of it so cold that it burnt him.

He was scared. Somehow, he needed to get out of there.

But now his feet, his legs and arms were getting numb. His body getting stiff and cold. His breathing becoming heavier. He was turning into something worse than a stone. . .

Rain was everything but merciful with the prince. The sound of the wind and the water hitting the trees and ground was louder than Marth's worried calls for his companion.

'I'll never find him like this way! Please stop raining' Marth thought desperate but as he ran faster he tripped and fell into a muddy puddle.

Getting up and spitting the water, he felt warm tears running across his face. Agony was invading his mind now. If he had only waited a few minutes more... guilty thoughts running through his mind again, delaying him of what he really had to do.

He would blame himself later; he needed to find Roy at any cost before something really horrible could happen to him. With that purpose Marth ran again and looked desperately for a red mob somewhere in the blurry sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally I get to finish this **

**I kind of listened "Save you" By Simple Plan 10 times straight in order to end this... XD**

* * *

Roy saw himself in a green landscape with lots of hazelnut trees

Roy saw himself in a green landscape with lots of hazelnut trees. He loved those trees. They had good shadow on summer. But the sky was cloudy, announcing rain. He saw himself calling out for someone because his lips were moving and turning his head everywhere but he didn't hear who he was calling out.

The vision was stopped hastily as something exploded barely in front of him, sending him flying to the other side of the path he was walking.

He saw how he rolled down a hill to stop abruptly to a rock with his head, making a big bruise over his forehead.

Suddenly Roy felt pain coming from the place the rock hit him and something warm dripping outside of it but he didn't dare to touch it, he knew what it was already.

Rain drops started to fall, first a few and then worse. Losing sight of everything he woke up again.

Roy could still feel the pain from his head as well as on other parts of his body but they were anesthetized because of the intense freezing air that surrounded him.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

The rain was slowly ending; finally a good sight for all the misfortune the prince had got into.

Marth's legs couldn't take another step but his will to find Roy was way stronger than anything. He had reached the top of a hill so he could search from above when some light passed across the gray clouds.

The bluenette looked up to see the full moon bringing up some help for him. He smiled on the inside and turned every side possible.

Left and right, nothing, in front nothing. He was about to give up and go into another direction to keep looking when he saw at the bottom a limp body with a particular red mob as hair.

"Roy!!" Marth yelled with a mixture of relief and panic reflected on his face as he ran down with him.

Carefully picking him up he slowly removed some blooded red bangs from his face to take a look over the big damage his lover had on his forehead "Roy wake up! Wake up please" Marth started to cry, hugging him tighter.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you alone Roy"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

"I promised I wouldn't leave you alone Roy" he suddenly heard... and the gray walls faded away as well as the cold air and the deadness.

Roy slowly opened his eyes and saw what he wanted to see more than anything... he was not alone. Not this time.

* * *

**Drama is not my thing...unless I'm emo XD**


End file.
